The Visitor: Alternate Ending
by Jon Cook
Summary: Chapter 3 loaded and updated to fit the whining I got from some of you readers.
1. Default Chapter

"Rei? Rei, are you alright?" Shinji Ikari knocked harder on the door of apartment 402. -What time is it, anyway?- he thought, absently.  
  
It had only been twenty minutes since Rei Ayanami had called him. He had been the only one awake (listening to track 26 on his SDAT) when the phone rang, "P-Pilot Ikari?" her voice had sounded thick, like she was ill, "I... I need you to come to my residence... will you?"  
  
Since he really had nothing better to do (and was the easily agitated type) he had run out the door after mumbling a quick, "Sure..." and ran all the way over.  
  
He raised his hand to pound again when a weak voice said, "Come in..." He pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment.  
  
Rei was lying on her bed, still wearing her school uniform. He ran to her side, "Rei! Are you alright?" He pulled her to a sitting position, noting with some alarm the sweat on her face (had she not already been such a pale girl, he MIGHT have noticed her pallid color.)  
  
"I... I do not feel well..." the girl said weakly.  
  
He held her close, "It's ok," he whispered, "we'll get you to Ritsuko."  
  
"Ikari..." Rei's voice trembled, "I'm... I'm hungry..." she buried her face in his shirt, inhaling deeply. She let out a quiet moan and moved up to his throat, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
"That's as far as you go, First!" Asuka burst into the room and leveled a finger at the surprised duo.  
  
Rei backed away from his neck, a look of frustration flashing across her face.  
  
"A-Asuka? What are you doing here?" Shinji said, feeling a bit angry, -She was hugging me!- he thought.   
  
Asuka folded her arms, "I knew it! Running off in the middle of the night for a little fun-time with Wonderslut! Well, Third Child, you better believe Misato will hear about this!"  
  
"It's... it's not like that!" Shinji stuttered, "Rei's sick, we have to get her to doctor Akagi."  
  
Asuka frowned, taking another look at the blue haired girl, "Well," she grumbled, "don't just sit there, let's go." Without offering to help, she turned for the door.  
  
Shinji helped Rei to her feet and they started for NERV HQ.  
  
**  
  
"Interesting," Ritsuko said, looking up from her microscope an hour and a half later, "it appears that the first child's blood is rather... aggressive."  
  
She flipped a switch and a monitor on the wall hummed to life, showing the contents of the slide.  
  
Shinji stared in horror as one of the blood cells (Rei's, he guessed by Ritsuko's comment) attached itself to another and consumed it -did it just burp?- he thought.  
  
"As you can see," the blond woman said, idly taking a bite of a sandwich, "she's become a vampire."  
  
"Beg pardon?" Misato Katsuragi said, still trying to reconcile the fact that it was four in the morning with the fact that she was awake... the equation just did not make sense to her.  
  
"Vampire, Bloodsucker, creature of the night, undead, spawn of Satan, Nosferatu, Das Wampyre, what is so hard to grasp about this??" Ritsuko had very little patience for stupid people, -geez,- she thought, taking another bite, -it's not THAT complex.-  
  
Asuka spoke up from a corner, "I always thought there was something strange about her. So, can I be the one to drive a stake into her?"  
  
Ritsuko waved her hand dismissively, chewing as she spoke, "No, it's a recent development - don't you think we MIGHT have noticed this before? As to your question, no, you may not. I want to."  
  
Everyone looked at her, shocked, "What?" she said, taking a drink of coffee.  
  
Maya Ibuki spoke up, "Umm, Sempai? Wouldn't it be better to try and find a cure for her condition before killing her?"  
  
Ritsuko finished her sandwich and fetched a deep sigh, "Fine! We'll do it your way..." she looked at Maya, smiling, "I can never say no to you."  
  
Misato yawned, "So why were you two up when we got here?"  
  
Maya and Ritsuko both blushed, "Umm... a special... umm sync test." Ritsuko stammered.  
  
Misato look doubtful, "Without any of the Children?"  
  
"We were just preparing it," Maya piped up, much to Ritsuko's relief, "...sure know *I* felt in sync..." she muttered.  
  
Misato spied something on the desk: a foot-long, plastic, cylindrical shaped object that seemed to make her think of Kaji for some reason, "What the hell is that?"  
  
Ritsuko quickly grabbed said object and put it in her lab coat, "Er...um...a model of the new entry plug." For some reason the word entry seemed to make Maya giggle.  
  
Ritsuko clapped her hands, "Well! Let's get to work. First order of business: talk to Miss Ayanami and find out what happened."  
  
**  
  
"I was walking home after performing synchronization tests," Rei said quietly as Ritsuko looked into her left eye, then her right, "and there was a man waiting by my door when I arrived home. He inquired if he could come in, and I informed him that it would not be appropriate. He nodded and said that he merely wanted to show me something I would find interesting." Her face grew confused, "As I met his eyes I found I could not look away, and I invited him in. I do not recall anything past that."  
  
"Do you remember anything about him? How tall he was, anything?" Misato asked. -Where is Shinji with that coffee?- she wondered, yawning expansively.  
  
Rei looked at her, "He was about as tall as you, Major Katsuragi, and his eyes..." she trailed off, "his eyes were brown, but they... changed..."  
  
"Changed how?" Asuka said, interested in spite of herself.  
  
"They became silver as I stared into them..." Rei whispered. Her eyes went to the door as Shinji came into the room.  
  
"I brought your coffee, Misa-" he stopped abruptly, "What? What is it, Rei?"  
  
Rei was staring at Shinji with a decidedly... hungry look. She smiled languidly, "Ikari..." she whispered, "I'm feeling.... MUCH better now... why don't you come over here?"  
  
Four pairs of eyes locked at the girl in surprise as she went on, getting to her feet, "I'm soooo glad it was you that came to rescue me... and I want to... repay you..." she licked her lips suggestively, crossing the room to stand in front of him.  
  
"Wh-What do you mean, Rei?" Shinji asked, swallowing hard.  
  
Everyone else was too shocked to move as Rei wrapped her arms around him, "Just a little kiss..." she pulled his head down, "just... one... little... kiss..." her lips moved towards his neck.  
  
"You know," Asuka said suddenly, "I think not." She quickly stepped away from her resting place against the wall and put her hand on Rei's forehead, pushing back (none to gently).  
  
Unprepared, Rei fell back nearly taking Shinji with her. Only Asuka's firm hold on his shoulder (actually, throat) kept him from falling atop her.  
  
"You bitch!" Rei snarled, then covered her mouth, "Umm... I mean, oww, that hurt?"  
  
No one was convinced.  
  
**  
  
"So we're going to try to... perform an exorcism?" Misato said, rubbing her temples -Man... lack of sleep SUCKS!-  
  
As she finished tying Rei's left arm in place, Ritsuko said, "Essentially... yes..."  
  
"Try what you like," Rei said quietly, "it will not help you... he WILL be mine..." She smiled and looked at Shinji, who looked vaguely ill.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh..." Asuka said, looking bored, "Can I stake her now? This exorcism thing seems like a long shot..." she examined the chair leg she had appropriated and sharpened with an appraising eye, "Better safe than sorry..."  
  
"Asuka, we're going to triiiiiiiiiii..." ((THUMP)) Ritsuko hit the floor as she found the chair with the missing leg. Asuka grinned as the older woman got back up and glared at her, "Give me THAT!" she demanded, half tempted to use it on the smiling redhead.  
  
Asuka feigned disgust, "You just want it so you can do her in yourself... go find your own..." as Misato fell to the floor, Asuka realized that she HAD... she just hid it under her lab coat, -I like her...- she thought, smiling wider.  
  
Misato picked herself up angrily, "Ok! Enough with the pratfalls, what's the plan?"  
  
Ritsuko produced a large book from somewhere in the depths of her lab coat causing Asuka to wonder just how big the damn thing was. She held the book up for inspection.  
  
Shinji read the title slowly, "'Getting Rid of Your Inner Demons... or Someone Else's. A Ten-Step Program for Exorcism, by Charles Ulysses Farley'" he looked at the blonde doctor as if her hair color were an indication that all of the old jokes were true. "You aren't serious, are you?" he asked dubiously.  
  
Rei spoke up, "Let them try it, my love... nothing will keep me from you, and putting you at my side..." she blew him a kiss.  
  
"On second thought," Shinji said hurriedly, "can I be the one that reads?"  
  
**  
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Shinji complained thirty minutes later, gesturing to the voluminous robes in irritation.  
  
"Hey, at least yours isn't made of leather!" Misato said angrily, tugging at the neck of her form fitting attire, "Are you SURE the book calls for this, Hyouga?"  
  
Hyouga Makoto looked up from where he was reading the book, and smiled reassuring, "Umm... yeah... yeah it does..." he had been pulling night shifts to save up some extra cash, ("It's for an X-men number one... in MINT!") so no one found it odd that he had been there.  
  
As he looked up, and Misato thought for a second that his eyes flashed silver, -Must be a trick of the light,- she thought, -or maybe it's lack of oxygen from this STUPID corset!-  
  
"Everybody ready?" Maya asked, lighting the last of the candles.  
  
"Did you have to use scented candles?" Asuka asked in disgust, waving the air with the hand not holding the incense (which was NOT making the air light and breezy, as the packaging suggested).  
  
Maya looked innocent, "It was all that Sempai had in her... umm... office..." she stepped carefully over the crude circle with a triangle inside of it that had been drawn on the floor around Rei's bed.  
  
"You don't think this is really going to work do you?" Rei laughed, "once this is all over, my teacher and I will show you all how lovely the night can be."  
  
"Gawd," Asuka yawned, "she's like a broken record. Let's get this over with..."  
  
Shinji nodded and they began to chant, "Trojan... Ramses... Lifestyles... Roughriders!! Let this uncool spirit be kickethed out!" Shinji tried very hard not to sigh as the chanting went on, -This is SO stupid!-  
  
But it seemed to be having an effect. Rei threw her head from side to side and muttered, "I knew I should have had the pea soup for lunch... now I have nothing good to puke all over them..."  
  
The chanting rose to a fever pitch (or at least, a light cold pitch) and Rei screamed, "This sucks! Gimme a break here, I just wanted a snack, I wasn't going to kill him." She met Shinji's eyes, "And to think... I was even going to put out!"  
  
Shinji nearly stopped chanting at that (hey, he IS fourteen, you know), but Asuka leaned forward, "She's just a tease, Shinji... don't let her fool you." Rei glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Shinji resumed the chanting with increased vigor (if not enthusiasm... Rei WAS hot after all). They finally reached the crucial stage of the spell, as Shinji stepped into the circle and screamed, "You labeled me, I label you, so I dub thee Unforgiven!!"  
  
Rei writhed in agony (possibly at Shinji's bad attempt at 'singing'), and screamed, "FREEEDOOOOOOMMMM!!!!" Across the land, fan fiction readers everywhere longed to slap a certain author (truth be told, I feel a bit like slapping myself for that one).  
  
Finally, it was over. Rei opened her eyes and whispered, "Where am I?" and promptly pulled a classic D.I.D. (Damsel in Distress) maneuver - she fainted.  
  
"And that's a wrap," Ritsuko said, standing up from the awkward back-bend she had contorted herself into for the ritual (much to Maya's delight).  
  
"I'm going to bed," Misato announced, "if anything else happens, like Gendou turning out to be a werewolf... handle it, I'm too tired."  
  
"Wait a moment, Major," Hyouga said, "I'll walk you to your car..."  
  
Rei woke up slowly and looked around.  
  
She found Shinji sitting at the side of her bed, smiling at her, "Are you ok, Ayanami? We thought we might have lost you..." he wiped his eyes.  
  
Rei smiled minutely, looking around the room, "You are here by yourself?" she asked quietly.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, they thought it would be best if you saw someone familiar when you woke up... I volunteered." He smiled shyly, -She's so pretty...- he thought. He stood and walked toward the door, "You want something to eat?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I would," she said smiling sweetly at him.-I know he cares about me. That will make this much easier,-she thought.  
  
"What would you like me to get you, Rei?"-I would do almost anything for her- he mused.  
  
"B negative. I believe that it is your type." She said as she smiled and rose out of her bed.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean, Ayanami?" Shinji was obviously alarmed at Rei's sudden comment.  
  
"The blood that is within your veins. It smells delicious," Rei whispered as she got within arms reach   
  
"But... but I thought we drove the sprit out!"   
  
"Oh, you drove *A* spirit out, just not the right one."  
  
"Ah crap." Shinji said bluntly as the vampiress brought her face to the side of his neck.  
  
"Wait. If I let you do this willingly, will it hurt?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Why? Do you not want to live forever. Do you not want to live with me? Am I not attractive?" she said looking down.  
  
"It's not that, it's just..."  
  
"Just what? Once you are a vampire, we will not have to worry about anything. Not sickness, injury, or even pregnancy." She stated pressing her body against his rather firmly.  
  
"Why me? Aren't there much better people than me?" Shinji said trying to dissuade Rei from draining him of his blood.  
  
"For starters, eternity is very lonely and I find you to be very physically attractive. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you Shinji." She said with a slight blush, "And to answer your first question, it will only hurt if you struggle against me. If you submit voluntarily, I will make it as painless as I can for you."  
  
"I-I-I don't know about this, Rei. Can I have some time to think about this?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course Shinji. Take all the time you need to decide. I'll be waiting for you." She said heading back to her bed.  
"What time will you return?"  
  
"Is 8 p.m. good for you?" he said.  
  
"Yes. That is fine."  
  
"I'll be there." And with that, Shinji walked out of the room and would not return until tomorrow night.  
  
The next day, Asuka tried to stake Rei only 3 times that day and got really pissed each time she was stopped.  
  
At 8 p.m. that night, Shinji visited Rei as he had promised yesterday. "Rei?"  
  
"Yes, Shinji?"  
  
"I'm here." He said timidly.  
  
"I need to know a few more things. What did you mean when you said 'free from disease and pregnancy?'  
  
"Well you can carry Ebola, AIDS, Typhoid and anything else and you will not contract them. As for pregnancy, vampires are sterile and cannot become pregnant or make someone pregnant. In regards to injury, you can become injured, but you heal so quickly, it is as nothing more than a stubbed toe. Does that answer your queries, Shinji?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually. I have decided."  
  
"And your decision is?" Rei asked hopefully.  
  
"I will become a vampire willingly." Shinji said with resignation in his voice.  
  
"Yea!" she exclaimed. "Now sit here." She said, motioning to a seat for him to sit in.  
  
He sat down in the seat and Rei sat next to him. "Now turn, face me and close your eyes."  
  
Shinji did as he was told, but there was a question still in his mind.  
  
"Rei, is this process reversible? I mean if I get tired of being a vampire, can I go back to the way I am now?"  
  
"Why would you want to? You will be practically immortal. You can not die of natural causes."  
  
"I know, but what if I want to die?" he said.  
  
"That you will have to figure out on your own, Shinji. Now, if you have no more questions, I would like to continue."  
  
"All right. Continue."-God I hope this doesn't hurt.- Shinji close his eyes in fear.  
  
Rei moved her face closer to his neck and bared her fangs. She bit into his neck.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes expecting to feel a great deal of pain. Instead he felt a sensation similar to having two needles inserted into his neck at the same time. No pain, he just felt Rei's mouth clamped onto the side of his neck and her hot breath extruding from her nostrils, flowing down his neck. He was getting pretty turned on with that happening.  
  
-Oh jeez, his blood, so sweet, so intoxicating, so tasty-she thought drunkenly.  
  
After 5 minutes of dining upon Shinji's blood, Rei had to extradite herself from upon his neck. She wrapped her arms around him, licking her lips clean and smiling all the while. "That was incredible, Shinji. I never knew it would be like that. Now Shinji, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like I could take on the world or at least my father."  
  
"Good. Now how about you sign me out of here and we go back to my place, hmm?" she purred sweetly.  
  
"Do I have those fang marks on my neck?"  
  
"No. Those healed up already."  
  
"Good. Now I'll sign you out now." Shinji said. -I think I will enjoy this new life. Rei was right, why would I want to go back- he thought as he walked out of her room.  
  
Shinji walked up to the nurses desk and found a nurse there idly reading a trashy looking romance "novel".  
  
"Hi, I'd like to sign Rei Ayanami out now, if I can."  
  
"All right, here are the forms. Fill them out completely." She said blankly without even looking up.  
  
Shinji filled out the forms quickly and handed them back to her. "Here you go, miss."  
  
"Okay she's free to go. Have her gather her things and leave."  
  
"Good. Thank you miss." -Too easy- he thought as he walked quickly back to Rei's room.  
  
"It's all done. We can leave when you're ready to. Rei, did you mean it when you said that you were gonna put out?" he said that last part with a bit of hope in his voice.  
  
Rei moved closer to him and brought her face close to his ear.  
  
"We'll find out at my apartment, won't we?" she said in a low, husky, almost sultry voice.  
  
They left the hospital without much trouble and they headed to Rei's apartment, hand in hand. Once they arrived at her apartment, Rei invited Shinji in and he eagerly accepted. As he entered her apartment, Rei quickly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" He was immediately answered as a pair of lips were clamped down on his as she herded him towards her bed. As he impacted her bed, he fell backwards landing on it, taking her with him. Rei got upon him and straddled his waist.  
  
"You wanted to know if I told you the truth during the exorcism?" she whispered into his ear. "I was." She said as she proceeded to make love to him. (A.N: No, I will not go into details, you pervert you.)  
  
The end, for now. Depending on the kind of feedback I receive, I might continue this fanfic.   
  
Big props to Random1377 for giving me his permission to write the alternate ending to "The Visitor". Approximately 97.4% of this fanfic belongs to Random1377. The rest is mine.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Evangelion, any of the characters or anything else. Gainax owns Evangelion and everything else related to Evengelion.  



	2. New findings

Disclaimer: I dont own Evangelion. Gainax does. If I owned Evangelion, I'd be living in Hawaii right now.  
  
Note: This fic contains 98.3% of your reccomended daily allowance of fanfics. No marmosets wer harmed in the making of this fic.  
  
The Visitor: Altenate Ending pt.2  
  
Shinji awoke the next morning, to see the back of someones blue-haired head. He smiled as he realised that the hair bleonged to new lover, Rei. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, eliciting a slight moan and a smile from her. "Good morning, love." he said.  
  
"Last night was, tiring, for me. How about you?" she said turning around to face him with a smile. "Oh, I just remembered, we havs a synch test today."  
  
"Yeah, now I remember," he said groaning slightly. "I wonder how being a vampire will affect being a pilot."   
  
"We will find out when we go for our tests this afternoon."  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? If we aren't Eva pilots, what are we?"  
  
"Better than the rest of Tokyo-3. And I have been a vampire longer than you."  
  
"Only by about 1 or 2 days. But lets not worry about trivial things like that. Now, what do you want to do with the rest of eternity?" she cooed.  
  
"I don't know. I want to get back at my dad for abandoning me but..."  
  
"But what? What can he do to you, kill you?" she asked with a playful smile.  
  
"Thats a good point, but, I don't know." he sighed.  
  
"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, allright Shinji?"  
  
"Allright, Rei. Now lets get up and go to the base for our tests."  
  
They got out of bed with a kiss. After getting dressed, they started off to the base. "Rei, how do you think the kids at school will think about this?"  
  
"Let them think what they want."  
  
"Okay." he replied and the rest of their walk to headquarters was conducted in silence.  
  
When they got to the base, Shini and Rei headed straight to wherever it is that they go to have a synch test. When they got there, they found a very sweaty Dr. Ritsuko and Lt. Maya. "Shinji, Rei, what are you here for?" said a very surprised Maya.  
  
"We are here for our synch test. We wanted to get it over with as soon as we could, if that's no problem with you." Rei said sweetly.   
  
Ritsuko said, "Get in your plugsuits and get ready."   
  
"Allright." Shinji said as he and Rei trotted off, hand in hand.  
  
15 minutes later,  
  
"Wow, Ritsuko, Shinji's synch ratio is incredible, 97.3%!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Rei's is higher, as well, 72%."  
  
Ritsuko sulmped into her chair, practically in shock at what happened. "Allright you two, you are finished for the day. You can get out now."  
  
"Okay." they replied in unison. They got out and headed into their respective locker rooms. After they arrived Shinji and Rei went to their sides and got showered. "Hey, Shinji?"  
  
"What, Rei?" he replied.  
  
"How about a five-minute quickie after we shower?"  
  
"Fine by me." he replied enthusiastically. After they got out of the shower they had their quickie. After they finished, Rei was sitting in his lap and kissing him passionately.  
  
"Rei, I had an idea. Why don't we go kill my father. I think he deserves it for all of the crap that bastard put me through."  
  
"That's a nice idea but how are you going to kill him?"  
  
"I don't know. Oh, wait. I figured it out. It will take some time, but I will get my hands on a weapon." he smiled at the thought of watching his father die in front of him.  
  
"That's great, Shinji. Now how about we get something to eat?"  
  
"Don't we only drink blood?"  
  
"Once a week. The rest of the time we need to eat normal food."  
  
"How many other preconceptions about vampires are you going to shoot down for me, Rei?"  
  
"The only one Bram Stoker was right about was the stake through the heart."  
  
"Really, huh. That's interesting."  
  
"Yeah. Now let's get something to eat and then go back to my apartment and do it some more." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Allright, but after that I gotta get home or Asuka will get suspicious of me." Shinji said worriedly.  
  
"What can Asuka do to you, Shinji?" she said getting up out of his lap.  
  
"She wants to kill you and knows how."  
  
"We'll worry about her later, Shinji. Now let's go eat."  
  
"Okay." he stated as he got up to leave.  
  
They left the base and went to a ramen stand for lunch. After they finished they both went hurriedly to Rei's apartment. After the both of them entered, they did not leave for 2 hours.(A/N: Damn, he's a stud)  
  
As Shinji was in her doorway, Rei gave him a good-bye kiss that nearly knocked him over. "Bye Rei. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he walked away.  
  
"You better." she replied as he walked away.   
  
End of part two. Part 3 coming as soon as I get some positive feedback. Don't ask me to write a lemon cuz I won't. So there. Nya Nya. 


	3. Raging Asuka

Disclaimer: I dont own Evangelion. If I did, I'd be sueing all you copyright infringers. No lemurs were harmed or severely flung in any way. I gave a cat a mowhawk but that was all.  
  
To the guy who asked me to write a lemon, NO! NEVER! WHAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT!!   
  
Part 3  
  
"BAKA SHINJI WHERE WERE YOU!!!" Asuka shrieked at the top of her lungs at Shinji who was just sitting there on the couch. "Why weren't you in school?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I don't have to justify myself to you." he replied calmly.  
  
After that, Asuka slapped him across the face rather hard. Shinji responded to this by backhanding Asuka himself. "Don't hit me again." Shinji stated coldly. Asuka reacted by holding her cheek and retreating to her room and locking the door while he looked on.   
  
A little later, Asuka was in her room wondering with tears in her eyes, what she could have done to make Shinji strike her. "What, what did I do?" The gears in her head began to turn, thinking back to when Rei was a vampire, how forward and more forceful she was. "That's it! Rei's still a vampire and she made Shinji into one too! Good thing I still have those stakes. I'm gonna have to use them after all." Asuka wiped the tears from her eyes and went to her closet to retrieve the stakes. She grabbed one and headed out to get Rei.  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji decided to talk to Toji because he had not seen him all day. "Hello, Toji."  
  
"Hey, Shinji. Where were you this morning? We didn't see you in school. Asuka keep you up late last night? Heheheheh."  
  
"No, it wasn't Asuka. God, she isn't even my type."  
  
"No.. don't tell me... You slept with Misato!"  
  
"We both wish, Toji."  
  
"Then why weren't you in school today?"  
  
"I had a synch test today and I decided that I needed a break today, so I skipped school and went to my synch test with Rei."  
  
"Oh, now I see. (snicker) (singsong voice) Rei and Shinji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Shinji you dog!"  
  
"No, Toji. It's more like Rei and Shinji sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G."  
  
Now Toji is just sitting there, jaw agape with a slight nosebleed. Shinji is sitting there chuckling quietly.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Yes, Toji, I did."  
  
At this moment, Asuka decides to emerge from her room carrying her stake.  
  
"Hang on a sec, hey Asuka, where are you going?"  
  
"To kill that bitch Wondergirl." With that she exited out the door.  
  
"Toji, I gotta go. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Okay, bye."  
  
After he hung up, he quickly dialed Rei's number.  
  
"Hello? Shinji?  
  
"Rei, it's me Shinji. Get out of your apartment, Asuka is coming to kill you. Go to Kasumi's Diner. I'll meet you there. Get out now Rei." He hung up and left for Kasumi's Diner, taking his cell phone and leaving a not for Misato.  
  
Rei found Shinji 15 minutes later in a booth just sitting there.  
  
"Hello, Shinji." He turned around to find Rei smiling at him.  
  
"Hello Rei. Please sit down." After she sat down, the waitress came over.  
  
"Hi. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Yes. I'll have a coke."  
  
"Anything for you, miss?"  
  
"Tea please."  
  
"Okay. I'l' be right back with your order." and with that she left.  
  
"What are we going to do now with this development?" Rei said calmly with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"We can't keep running from her forever. We have to confront her sometime." he said with a hint of regret in his voice.  
  
"I know. What will you do?"  
  
At this time, the waitress came back with their orders. "Thank you." they both said.  
  
"Your welcome." she said and walked away.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do Rei. I just don't know."  
  
"You'll think of something Shinji. I know you will." she said putting her hand over his.  
  
SLAM! The door burst open, revealing a very annoyed looking Asuka. She looked around and found Rei looking at her. Asuka made a bee line straight for Rei only to be interrupted by Shinji. "Out of my way Shinji! She deserves to die!"  
  
"Does she?" he cooly replied.  
  
"Yes she does now stand aside, baka!"  
  
"Let's take this outside, Asuka." Rei calmly said, much to the surprise of Asuka.  
  
"Allright, First Child, now everyone can see how much better I am than you." Asuka strutted right out of the restaraunt.  
  
"You have a plan, don't you Rei?" he asked.  
  
"I believe it will confuse her and drive her nuts."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You don't have to live with her."  
  
Rei walked out of the restaraunt with shinji close behind her. When they met Asuka outside, Rei calmly walked into direct sunlight.  
  
"Asuka," she said,"how do you kill a vampire?"  
  
"That's easy. A stake through the heart or exposure to sun..." At this moment, Asuka realized that Rei was standing in direct sunlight and facing the sun. Now Asuka was really confused. After thinking about it for a while, Asuka screamed, threw her stake to the ground and stormed off. Not really upset at anyone, just mad that she was proven wrong. "Asuka you have a synch test to go to." Rei called after her.  
  
Shinji was just amazed at what jusst happened.  
  
"Rei, You are a genius." he said putting an arm around her as they walke off to watch Asuka's synch test. He was pretty sure that they would not have to deal with Asuka any more. 


End file.
